Electrode structures find use in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, use in electrochemical analyte sensors. Many electrochemical analyte sensors include two or more electrodes in addition to various chemical or biochemical agents. The inclusion of multiple electrodes often requires multiple manufacturing steps which may complicate the manufacturing process and result in increased cost of production. As such, new approaches to the design and manufacture of electrode structures, which simplify the production process and/or reduce the cost of production, are of interest to the art.